


What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

by IvyCpher



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bad Puns, Blind Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Blind Character, Deaf Character, Deaf Logic | Logan Sanders, Disabled Character, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Has A Prosthetic Arm, Multi, The Princess Bride References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Virgil thought going grocery shopping would be pretty easy since he had three boyfriends, but when they're all a bit of a dumbass and two of them (and himself) are disabled in one way or another, things get pretty sticky.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 30
Kudos: 365





	What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

Virgil sat at the kitchen table of the house he shared with his three partners, Logan, Patton, and Roman. He was reading a book, one that Patton recommended to him at least a hundred times, The Princess Bride. And once Patton had obtained a copy of it in braille, there was nothing more he could do to prevent himself from reading it. He wasn't far in, but he was happy to find that the book was actually good.

Across from Virgil sat Logan who he guessed was writing a shopping list or something from the vigorous sound of a pen scratching and for the fact that it was Sunday and that they always went shopping on Sunday. "We need milk," Virgil said, his fingers pausing their movement over the page he was on. When Logan didn't answer Virgil leaned across the table and rapped the cold surface with his knuckles.

"What?" Logan said after the second it took him to turn on one of his hearing aids.

Virgil thought that it was painfully ironic that he and two of his partners where disabled. He, himself was blind, Logan was completely deaf in one ear and partially deaf in the other, and Patton had a prosthetic forearm. The only fully abled one of them was Roman, who's ego was sometimes so big that Virgil liked to joke that it was his own disability.

"You writing the shopping list?" Virgil asked as he sat back in his seat. "We need milk." He felt around the table until he found his bookmark and stuck it between the pages.

Logan clicked his pen, "Already down, is there anything else we need?"

Before Virgil could open his mouth he heard Roman and Patton enter the kitchen together.

"We need shampoo!" Roman said, he pulled out the chair between Logan and Virgil and sat down.

"And Nesquik," Patton said as he stood besides Virgil and draped his arm across his shoulder.

"Shampoo is on the list, but we already have Nesquik _ ,  _ Pat." Logan sighed, pushing up his glasses.

"Wait we do?"

"Yes, it's on the top shelf in the cupboard that has the cereal."

Patton 'ooh-ed' softly, "Good to know!" He grinned and leaned down to kiss Virgil's cheek. "How's the book?"

"Not bad. I don't like the princey dude, I can only tolerate one over the top prince in my life and that's Roman." Virgil said with a soft smile as he stood up from the table.

With a roll of his eyes, Roman stood up. "Ha ha, you of all people know that I'm a  _ queen _ , get it right, babe." He smiled brightly and cracked his knuckles. "But Prince- I-Forget-His-Name is the biggest douche and the worst prince there is and I'm only saying that from having watched the movie."

"It's Prince Humperdinck!" Patton added hopefully. "And he's a very not good dude, yeah."

"I'd hate to put a pin in the media discussion meeting-," Logan said, being the last to stand up from the table. He grabbed the grocery list, "But the list is done if you're all ready to go shopping. Prince Humperdinck is hardly even worth discussion though- he's horrible." He added, shrugging.

Virgil sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You too, Logan? Jesus Christ, am I the only one who  _ hasn't  _ seen-" He paused only to pat Patton's chest, "Don't make the joke I know you're thinking of making." He sighed, "Why have you all seen this thing?"

"Because it is literally one of  _ the best _ movies!" Roman said. "I haven't read the book so I can't give anything on that."

Despite all their bickering back and forth about the film and the book; Logan calling it a disgrace that Roman had  _ only  _ seen the movie, and Patton repeatedly shushing someone so that Virgil wouldn't be spoiled, they miraculously somehow left the house for the driveway where they were all boarding into a little car, Roman behind the wheel.

Virgil sat in the backseat with Logan, not really listening to their discussion anymore. He closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the window while the conversation drifted from the Princess Bride to God knows what else.

Up front, Patton turned on the radio and fiddled with the dial until some disco station was on and he was singing all the words he knew to whatever song was on (which ranged from either half of them, just the chorus, or all of them). A smile pulled at Virgil's lips and he mumbled the lyrics to himself. By no surprise, by the time they pulled into the closest handicapped spot at the supermarket, they were all singing along to the radio together. They even stayed in the car a minute longer to let the song that was on, finish playing before they went in.

Virgil let Roman open his door for him so he wouldn't risk hitting another car, then he carefully walked around the back and linked his arm through Logan's. Patton and Roman joined them, the both of them holding hands. Then as a big, awkward group they all walked into the store.

Patton grabbed one of the first carts available, "Okay, Logie, do you have the list?" He asked with a smile as they walked through automatic doors, into the supermarket, them all clustered around the single cart.

"What? No, I thought Roman got it." Logan said.

"Was I supposed to get it?" Roman asked, "I was way too busy re-doing Inigo's best scene!"

"And you did a very good job!" Patton smiled, "But it looks like none of us grabbed the list-" They had paused at the front of the store and now other shoppers were milling around them. "Should we go back?"

As he was pulling up his hood, Virgil took his arm out of Logan's. "No, that would just take longer, we should probably just get what we can now. And one of us could come back another day this week if we really need something."

With a sigh, Logan pushed up his glasses, "This is going to completely ruin this week's schedule, but it looks like the best option."

"Ooh yeah! Come on, gang, we should probably split up if we want to get out of here quick." Patton took ahold of Virgil's hand, "Wanna come with me, Virgil?"

"I guess Logan and I will go together then," Roman shrugged. He turned to Logan with a smile.

"I feel like this is going to end horribly, but yeah, sure." With a gentle smile, Logan took Roman's hand and they turned back to get another cart.

Virgil grabbed ahold of the front of the cart and Patton grabbed the end, "You push, and I steer!" Said Patton with a smile. "Is there anything you know we need?" He asked, starting to pull the cart.

"Um," Virgil bit his lip, thinking. He pushed the cart slowly, not wanting to bump into Patton or anyone or anything else. "How are we on cereal?" He asked, wondering how he could remember everything they needed at home but now his mind was blank.

One of the cart's wheels clicked annoyingly as they walked through the store. "Hmm.. I'm not sure, but let's get some Capn' Crunch anyway. We'll eat it eventually." He stopped walking and Virgil accidentally bumped the cart into him.

"S-Sorry!" Virgil sighed. "You okay, Pat?" He pushed back his bangs.

Patton rubbed his hip where the cart had hit him, "No, no I'm fine!" He walked around the cart to place a quick kiss on Virgil's cheek. "I was in your blind spot, that's my fault."

With a groan, Virgil felt his cheeks heat up. "You certainly are fine to be making blind jokes. I'll know to hit you harder next time," He teased, sticking his tongue out.

With a roll of his eyes, Patton laughed softly. "If you do it right, maybe I'll get a new leg to match my arm!" He tapped his prosthetic arm against the side of the cart then grabbed a family sized box of cereal from one of the many shelves and dropped it in the cart.

Virgil couldn't help but grin, "I'll keep it in mind to run over you with the shopping cart  _ properly  _ then."

***

Two hours later when all of the shopping was done and they were all back home, the four boys were busy unpacking their shopping from bright blue plastic bags.

"Okay-" Logan said after they had unpacked every single bag. "Someone please tell me how we  _ managed to get nothing on our original shopping list." _

"Well for starters," Virgil said from his seat on the counter top. He was stuffing all of the plastic bags into an old pretzel container for them to use later around the house. "We forgot the list."

"And we were split up." Patton nodded from the cupboard. They had bought too much cereal when they already had one unopened box of it and now he was trying to find room for it all. "Virgil and I weren't the best shopping buddies," He smiled sheepishly.

"I already said sorry!" Virgil groaned. "You never tell me when you stop the cart so whatever bruise you have is on you."

Logan sighed tiredly and took off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Neither were Roman and I," He looked up to glare at Roman.

Roman's cheeks darkened and he grinned softly. "It was pretty shitty of me I'll admit it-"

"What did he do?" Patton and Virgil asked together.

"He kept moving his mouth like he was talking so I would think my hearing aids were malfunctioning." Logan said as he put his glasses back on. "I just can't believe we didn't get anything we really needed!" He pushed back his hair, "How did this even happen?"

"I believe it had something to do with the Princess Bride." Roman said hopefully.

"Oh," Logan blinked, "Well then we're going to be playing to the pain then."

Patton giggled behind his hand while Roman paled.

"Jesus Christ- I haven't finished the book yet! No spoilers!" Virgil shouted!

**Author's Note:**

> Got this idea from the Famdom group chat on Tumblr. I just really love me some domestic fluff you know??? It brings my aroace heart joy!
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated!!!


End file.
